This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Eastern New Mexico University (ENMU) is a Masters degree granting Hispanic Serving Institution, located in Portales, NM. INBRE-ENMU currently supports one pilot research investigator: Dr. Manuel Varela.